


Редакцию неоднократно просили проверить

by Two_from_Hell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Dark, Dark Comedy, Drama, F/M, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Psychology, Reality, Satire, Social Issues, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_from_Hell/pseuds/Two_from_Hell
Summary: Вся чертовщина — в рубрике «Редакцию неоднократно просили проверить» на радио «Три шестерки!»Сборник отвратительных, жутких, странных и ироничных историй.
Kudos: 2





	1. От редакции

…Сквозь хрип и шум радиопомех пробилось окончание мрачноватого джингла с низким дьявольским смехом — после чего зудящий тембр записи сменился спокойной акустикой студийного эфира.

— С возвращением, дорогие слушатели! С вами неизменно я, ведущий Константин Сатановский, и вы на радио «Три шестерки». Сегодня, кстати, у нас особенный день. Мы ранее сообщали вам, что формат нашей программы немного изменится, вы нам сами писали, и также в социальных сетях… Мы получаем очень много новостей со всего мира. Понимаем, что вас волнует происходящее рядом с вами, что местные СМИ слабо освещают эти события. Но мы эту ситуацию исправим! И сегодня у нас в студии наш специальный корреспондент — Гоша Черт. Привет, Гоша!

— Привет слушателям «Трех шестерок»! Как ваш день? Готовы впитывать интересненькие истории о, возможно, вашем соседе или далеких странах, в которых происходит абсолютная дичь? Прогнившая Европа, а? Я буду рассказывать вам все, что узнаю, каждую пятницу ровно в двенадцать и два ноля.

— Да-да, и все это у нас! Все, что нашу редакцию неоднократно просили проверить — в рубрике «Чертовщина»… Секунду, стойте… — речь в микрофоне сменилась отдаленным бормотанием и шорохом бумаг. — Прошу прощения, вся чертовщина — в нашей рубрике «Редакцию неоднократно просили проверить»!

— Здорово вы у авторской задумки координаты меняете! — обиженно отозвался Гоша. — Смотрите мне, Константин, редакцию неоднократно просят проверить и ту чертовщину, что по вашу душу.

Сквозь эфир прорвались глухие хитрые смешки Сатановского.

— Ну так приезжайте, Гоша! Приезжайте, проверите! Вам я всю чертовщину — как на духу выдам…


	2. Вкусно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на "Психофармакон" по заявке "Ложные воспоминания".

_«Перейдем к самым жарким новостям на сегодня._

_Из США к нам пришла информация о неких сдобных мусорщиках: несколько кондитерских магазинов и пекарен города жалуются, что неизвестные воруют у них производственные отходы! Значит ли это, что власти штата теряют контроль над числом бездомных и людей, находящихся в трудном финансовом положении? А может быть, это новая волна фриганства? Кому нужны подгоревшие коржи, переработанные фрукты и просроченное безе?_

_Полиция пока медлит с поиском очевидцев. Правоохранители убеждены, что в уборке бытового мусора, кем бы она ни проводилась, в сущности, нет ничего плохого…»_

Динамик несколько секунд немо шумел помехами. После зазвучал растерянный шелест бумаг.

— С вами снова был ведущий «Редакции, которую просили проверить», Константин Сатановский. Если честно, мне даже нечего добавить. Может быть, мой многоуважаемый коллега сможет прояснить, что в этой истории такого жаркого? А? Гоша? Или это случайно к нам попало?

— Может быть, у бездомных намечается жаркая вечеринка и понадобились угощения? А что, хорошая идея и безотходное производство. Чего они жалуются?

— Я вот тоже не понимаю, чего они жалуются. Но зато знаю, что наше радио уже оплатило тебе билеты в Америку! Оставайтесь на радио «Три шестерки»! Гоша Черт начинает собственное журналистское расследование…

***

— Курицу терияки с овощами, пожалуйста. И откройте бутылку кьянти San Felice шестнадцатого года.

Что может быть лучше обеда в ресторане? Обед в будний день в самом конце ланча — когда пышный зал пустеет совершенно, и остаются лишь несколько бесконечно далеких соседей в отпаренных костюмах, занимающих столики на другом конце зала. Лоренс Филч точно мог собой гордиться: полгода назад он и помыслить не мог о подобной роскоши. Полгода назад — до момента получения должности финансового директора в N…&Co. Кто похвастается такой высотой в ранние тридцать?

Теперь-то Лоренс мог себя побаловать: новый «Мерседес», одежда класса люкс, связи, каким сам бы позавидовал на месте прошлого себя. Вообще-то он никогда слишком сильно на жизнь не жаловался, просто сейчас звание self-made man особенно грело душу. А как приятны были взгляды прохожих на улицах: этих голодных женщин, этих гневных мужчин! Даже официанты обслуживали Филча в лучших ресторанах города исключительно искренне — ну, впрочем, от их стараний и его благосклонности зависел размер чаевых.

— Представляешь, у нас после Нового года планируется расширение. Владельцы собираются открыть офис дочерней фирмы в Финиксе — и вполне вероятно, что я переберусь туда… Нужен будет человек, который грамотно реализует финансовую стратегию — да и не только. Мечу на должность заместителя, чуешь? Уже почти самостоятельная работа! — улыбался Лоренс, вертя на пальце золотую печатку с собственными инициалами, которую ему презентовало начальство за особые заслуги — в качестве подарка на повышение. Джон, лучший друг Филча, сидел напротив и тонко ухмылялся, запивая ядовитый прищур водой из помпезного бокала. 

— Даже не могу себе представить, с чего тебе так крупно повезло. А в детстве ты был самым пресным, — пожал плечами Джон. — А если у тебя не получится?

— Ты что, завидуешь? — осклабился Лоренс. Он и без уточнения был в этом уверен: Джон уже пятнадцать лет бессменно служил сисадмином в средненькой конторе. А когда Филч пытался пригласить друга в свою компанию, тот попросту не оправдал написанных на него рекомендаций. Ну а чья в этом вина? — Брось, Джон. Конечно, справлюсь. Я к этому стремился. Готовился. Я соглашаюсь на любое обучение, которое предлагают нам в компании. Мне уже даже кажется, что если бы все наши боссы дружно слегли с какой-нибудь тропической лихорадкой, я без проблем поработал бы за них месяц. Глядишь, еще и улучшил бы ситуацию, ха…

— Какой самонадеянный, — фыркнул Джон, отвлекаюсь на официантку с подносом, зависшую в выжидательной позе возле их столика. Она поставила перед гостями ресторана тарелки с поднимающимся от них пряным ароматом, бутылку вина и два пустых бокала. 

— Открыть? — спросила женщина — и впору было обернуться, удивиться, потому что перед мужчинами стояла не обыкновенная поджарая официантка с приятным лицом, а самая простая обывательница. Она смешно морщилась из-под нелепых очков, сидящих на круглом красном носе, и поправляла потрепанную флисовую рубашку, закатывая ее до локтя.

— Да. Пожалуйста, — выдавил Лоренс, чувствуя, как начинает болеть собравшаяся складочками кожа на лбу — так высоко он поднял брови в удивлении. Даже острота в адрес Джона, которой можно было бы лишний раз подчеркнуть, кто платит за весь ланч, потерялась в замешательстве. В этот момент Филчу хотелось понять, куда делся менеджер зала или кто-то еще, кто мог объяснить, почему работники в заведении столь высокого уровня нарушают дресс-код.

«Да так даже дома люди не ходят!»

— Вам что, не выдали форму? — спросил в лоб Лоренс, так и не найдя иного быстрого способа выплеснуть недовольство. Джон метнул удивленный и вместе с тем осуждающий взгляд в сторону друга, шикнул и пнул того ногой под столом. Но официантка, реализовав свою функцию, просто развернулась и молча ушла.

— Нда, — выдавил Джон тогда, когда ее приплюснутый силуэт скрылся за дверцами кухни. — Надо будет пожаловаться, что ли…

У Лоренса на какое-то время даже пропал аппетит. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя обманутым — а еще испачканным. Руки сами потянулись к бутылочке с антисептиком в кармане.

Ее звали Аманда. Бывшая девушка босса, легко соскочившая с одного сочного кошелька на другой, яростно раскачивала монументальное спокойствие Лоренса точными тактильными атаками. У Аманды были пышные формы, выкроенное в лучших традициях социальных сетей лицо, самый правильный размер талии, красивые маленькие ладошки и ступни. Девушка ластилась ближе и ближе, забрасывала накачанные ноги в автозагаре на ноги Лоуренса, топила его в своей честной любви знающей себе цену женщины: поцелуй всегда чего-то да стоил. И вот матовая помада не оставила на щетинистой щеке следа, пальчики игриво задели ворот рубашки.

— Милый, хочется кушать, — скуксилась она, но лишь на мгновение, чтобы не приобрести мимических морщин. — Давай закажем суши, м?

— Суши — это разве не слишком просто? — фыркал Лоуренс, но улыбался, гладя Аманду по коленке. Она ведь тоже была его гордостью: мало кто не завидовал молодой паре, их новой квартире, божественным фотографиям в инстаграме. Филч уже пообещал девушке свадьбу и жизнь в частном доме — стоит только завоевать новую высоту и все же перебраться в Финикс. — К тому же они были вчера. А я недавно прочитал про новый корейский ресторан… Там тоже есть блюда из морепродуктов — и к ним ходят на ужин дипломаты из Азии. Мы могли бы добавить экзотики!

— Дипломаты из Азии, — Аманда надула губы и задумалась для приличия. — Если тебе не будет сложно…

— Ну, конечно, нет, сладкая.

Полчаса мучительных раздумий над меню, потом еще полчаса ожидания, которое Лоренс потратил на увлеченный рассказ о тех блюдах, что ему довелось попробовать в ходе последней командировки — это была поездка на экономический форум в Китай, — и наконец скорый ужин дал знать о себе звонком домофона. Филч, предвкушающе потирая ладони, двинулся в холл. Он нажал на кнопку для включения видеовызова, чтобы убедиться — это действительно курьер, а не какие-нибудь мошенники. На экране высветился приплюснутый силуэт. Сначала взгляд зацепился за красный нос, после за нелепые очки и, наконец, полная картина сложилась перед Лоренсом в виде невнятного, но знакомого, образа женщины. Кривой рот исказился в едкой презрительной ухмылке.

— Открывай! Доставка.

«Это ведь та официантка? Ага! Значит, ее уволили — и теперь она работает обыкновенным курьером!» — злорадно подумал Филч. Ему нравилось, когда во вселенной происходило нечто настолько справедливое. Это позволяло ощущать твердую почву под ногами.

Пискнуло устройство, знаменуя о том, что входная дверь открылась. Через минуту Лоренс встречал доставку уже у квартиры. Женщина тут же грубо сунула пакеты в холеные руки. 

— Да, жри. Не подавись. 

За спиной Лоренса всколыхнулось движение и затихло на его плече; Аманда улыбнулась пухлыми губами, вдохнула исходящие от пакетов с едой ароматы, блаженно прикрывая глаза. 

— И вам приятного вечера! — пискнула она. Лоренс, однако, не был так рад. Даже больше — его трясло от гнева. Злоба и сомнения терзали Филча: что это, замарашка решила показать свое отношение к нему — догадалась, по чьей вине ее могли вышвырнуть с работы? А не боится ли она, что после сегодняшнего дня в службе доставки она тоже не проработает долго?

— Ты слышала, что она сказала?

— Она пожелала тебе приятного аппетита, дорогой. Только и всего, — Аманда выудила из пакета одну из коробок, открыла ее. До Лоренса донесся сладковатый душок. Между рыхлых накачанных губ, вымазанных темной бордовой помадой, Филчу на секунду показалось, он видел копошение личинок трупной мухи.

— Вкусно! — улыбнулась Аманда, облизав пальцы и затолкав белые извивающиеся тельца глубже в рот. Лоренса передернуло, холодок жути пробежал по спине, прополз в самое нутро и свернулся вокруг желудка. Но он ничего не ответил. Единственное, на что хватило духу — заглянуть в открытую коробку. Филч увидел там рис со свежими, аппетитно обжаренными морепродуктами.

Черный седан «Мерседес-Майбах» был поистине королем корпоративного паркинга. Единственный, с кем Лоренс не мог соревноваться в выборе автомобиля — это директор; но всем уже было совершенно ясно, что и это для Филча вопрос времени. Ведь скоро он станет флагманом — в новом городе, в новой столице. Пока приходилось наслаждаться нажитым. Униженным Лоренс себя в любом случае не чувствовал — ведь он как никто знал, что такое подниматься с самых низов. В этом деле нужно твердо ощущать под ногой каждую ступеньку.

От продолжительного ожидания брюки, пропитанные потом, немного липли к премиум-коже сидений. Лоренс устало вздыхал, поскрипывал задом в безупречном ортопедическом кресле и иногда смотрел в свое отражение в боковом зеркале. Настоящий бизнесмен за рулем — как ни крути. Не то что еще полгода назад.

К машине незаметно подобралась знакомая фигура. Лоренс сразу угадал в безразмерном пальто проходимца горячо любимого старшего бухгалтера. Мужчина открыл дверь машины и умостился на переднее сидение без приглашения войти. 

— Лоренс, хорошо, что ты тут пока! Подвезешь домой? А я тебе подарок подарю, а? — улыбался коллега, покачивая в руке матовым пакетом темного цвета.

— Ничего себе, какие разговоры, Альберт! — воскликнул Лоренс. В иной ситуации можно было еще поломаться, но Альберта он считал в целом неплохим парнем и полезным сотрудником, которого даже взял бы в собственный штат. — Конечно, я подвез бы тебя и без подарка! Так что колись: по какому это случаю?

— Да просто так, без случая. За хороших людей! — отсалютовал бухгалтер и вручил Лоренсу пакетик. — Там так, мелочь, но тебе будет приятно. Ты же у нас при крутой тачке.

Зеленая тень зависти исчезла с лица Альберта тогда, когда Лоренс выудил из пакета небольшой ароматизированный флакон с деревянной крышкой. Пока он был заперт в производственной упаковке, запах кофе не распространялся активно по салону, а только едва щекотал вкусовые рецепторы. Но вот зашуршала под любопытными пальцами пленка — и вскоре бутылек повис на зеркале заднего вида. Филч толкнул его пальцем, чтобы убедиться: ароматизатор не будет раскачиваться во время езды слишком сильно и мешать следить за дорогой. Не хватало еще попасть из-за этого в аварию и повредить машину!

— Вкусно пахнет, — заметил Лоренс, довольно втянув сладковатый, но в целом ненавязчиво-бодрящий аромат. Они тронулись. Альберт о чем-то болтал без умолку все пятнадцать минут, пока «Мерседес» не вырулил на оживленную магистраль и Филч не попросил быть потише:

— А то въеду в кого-нибудь!

Попутчик повиновался, и в салоне повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь приглушенным урчанием двигателя. Альберт жмурил глаза под чудное слияние звука и запаха, растворяющего все невзгоды и навязчивый душок офиса. И только Лоренсу вдруг стало неуютно. Замаскированный под кофе, к нему медленно подкрадывался гнилостный, затхлый душок. Он вынудил Филча морщиться, открыть окно, расстегнуть верхние пуговицы на рубашке, принюхаться еще активнее, чтобы после отчаянно побороться со рвотным рефлексом.

— Черт, Альберт! — выдавил Лоренс, покосившись на бухгалтера. — Что это за вонь? Мы что, проезжаем мимо свалки?!

— Нет, центр же! — встрепенулся тот и поводил носом. — Но я ничего не чувствую. Ты уверен? Может у тебя аллергия на ароматизатор?

«Ароматизатор, сука. Точно! Может быть, и на него!» — Лоренс, стиснув зубы и задержав дыхание, сбавил скорость, чтобы снять флакон и бросить в пакет: «Пускай Альберт засунет его обратно!» К ужасу Филча, стоило пальцам поймать болтающийся пузырек и заняться выпутыванием зеркала из объятий шнурка, как запах действительно усилился. Он проникал даже через рот, пускай Лоренс пытался не дышать носом. Пропитывал, казалось, и одежду, и даже кожу. А по ладони из-под деревянной крышечки вдруг потекло нечто густое и липкое.

Лоренса охватила истерика. Он пытался смотреть за дорогой, но ему казалось, что все прочие машины несутся то ужасающе быстро, то ужасающе медленно, перескакивают, дергаются, выныривают на полосу прямо перед капотом «мерса».

— Сука! Сука! Сука! Что это?! Что ты мне подсунул? — Филч дернул руль и едва не влетел в красную легковушку справа в попытке съехать на обочину. Отдернутая в отвращении рука, повинуясь инерции, мазнула Альберту по лицу. Тот вздрогнул, собрался обороняться, но тут же удивленно уставился на Филча, трогая пальцами щеку.

— Так ничего нет, Лоренс! Останови машину и посмотри внимательно на свою руку!

Взвизгнули тормоза. Лоренс совсем не помнил, как ему все же удалось съехать с дороги и встать на аварийку, зато хорошо помнил, как его горько рвало минуты две на обочину, стоило легким столкнуться с пыльным и дымным воздухом шоссе. Филч готов был поклясться, что все пальцы и щека Альберта были в какой-то красновато-бурой слизи. А она — стекала с ароматизатора в машине…

— Забери свою отраву и выметайся… — прохрипел Лоренс, нависнув над дверью водительского сидения. В салон он возвращаться не спешил, хотя изнутри вновь доносился, казалось, лишь аромат кофе. Альберта не пришлось просить дважды. Спешно собравшись и бросив в сторону Филча несколько низких ругательств, он исчез в пойманном такси. Но свой подарок так и не забрал. Лоренс некоторое время мялся на улице. С опозданием он понял, что на лице бухгалтера действительно не было никакой грязи. Как и на собственной руке.

— Вам помочь? С вами что-то случилось? — над Лоренсом склонилась женщина. Но не нужно было даже оборачиваться, чтобы узнать ее: перед глазами болтался низ флисовой кофты, короткие ноги были обуты в потрепанные дорогами кроссовки, а приплюснутое лицо все так же плохо воспринималось на фоне идеальной реальности Филча.

— Нет! — истошно бросил он. Уже без сомнений Лоренс забрался в машину, захлопнул дверь — и дал по газам.

Свои дни рождения Лоренс очень любил — особенно с тех пор как начался его стремительный восход по карьерной лестнице. В этом году праздник обещал стать особенным. Тридцать три — поистине волшебное число, сулящее настоящее духовное преобразование. После внушительного корпоратива Филч, само собой, решил организовать и небольшой праздник «для своих»: Аманда украсила квартиру, вместе они заказали богатый ужин, чтобы поразить всех гостей. Среди избранных, кого Лоренс решил допустить к особенному дню своей жизни, оказалась, собственно, «его ненаглядная», а также Джон, Альберт, мистер Сноу — новый начальник и причина всех повышений героя вечера, — и еще несколько старых друзей. Родители в список приглашенных последние лет семь не попадали: Лоренс искренне считал их опустившимися людьми и сумасшедшими стариками, которые никогда не желали сыну ничего хорошего, как бы он ни преуспевал. Впрочем, Филч уже и вспоминать их почти перестал. К чему держать в голове события и людей, одна мысль о которых тянет на дно?

— Что ж, друзья мои! — объявил Лоренс, стоя с бокалом. — В новом году своей жизни торжественно клянусь перед вами преодолевать лишь новые высоты. С вашей поддержкой, с поддержкой мистера Сноу — да, Уилл? — он подмигнул начальнику и рассмеялся, — этот процесс становится значительно легче. Потому что все для души — потому что у меня есть мои люди… Есть все это… Я богатый человек!

— Воу! Дуй свечи!

Подняли бокалы, дрогнули несколько десятков огоньков на сладкой горке, потек по крутому боку крем. Лоренс наклонился, чтобы набрать в легкие побольше воздуха и прикончить все огоньки разом. Щелкнул где-то затвор объектива под радостное «снято!». Аманда подсела к Филчу, подсовывая ему под нос экран фотоаппарата, но при одном взгляде на яркое окно по позвоночнику пополз липкий ужас: за столом никого не было, кроме Лоренса. Торт — несуразная горка из подгоревшего бисквита. Свечи — стекла. Пустые стены, с которых уныло клонится ошметками к земле старая краска, словно с яблока хаотично сняли шкурку, обнажая уставшую подгнившую плоть. Филч метнулся взглядом к Аманде, затем к остальным гостям. Все они были на месте — смеющиеся, счастливые люди, вполне разделившие дух праздника. Никакой грязи, никакой разрухи. Только игристое вино, сладкие ароматы…

«Хватит!» — дернулся Лоренс и выхватил у Аманды фотоаппарат, намереваясь удалить жуткий снимок. Но на дисплее застыла обыкновенная, привычная жизнь — и настоящий торт, друзья, украшения. Словно ничего не было.

«Кажется, я слишком устаю в последнее время».

— Что ты, душка, это же твой день, — сладко пропела Аманда на ухо Лоренса, вытягивая у него из рук фотоаппарат. Кто-то из гостей призвал резать торт, кто-то попросил вздрогнуть еще раз. Альберт, повалившись рядом с Лоренсом на диван, с тревогой заметил:

— Знаешь, кого-то не хватает.

А ведь приятель был прав! Филч нервно обвел взглядом гостей — одно место за столом все еще пустовало. Оно принадлежало давней приятельнице Лоренса — Стелле. Стелле Кроуфорд. Время от времени они встречались, хотя в последние месяцы — очень редко. Но чем день рождения — не повод?

— Семеро одного не ждут, конечно. Но торта на всех хватит! — Лоренс принял предложенный Амандой нож. Главное украшение стола мигом оказалось разрезано; своей девушке, несмотря на протесты, Филч выложил на тарелку самый большой кусок: «Ничего, ничего, у тебя же великолепная фигура — сегодня можно».

Застольное многоголосье сливалось в один монотонный шум из похвал, шуток, смеха. Лоренс блаженно откинулся на спинку дивана, отпивая шампанского из бокала. По правую руку увлеченно ковырял ложкой десерт мистер Сноу. Все ложилось в картину бытия ровно. И вдруг реальность дрогнула.

Кто-то постучал в дверь два раза. Аманда чрезмерно насторожилась, вздернув отточенный скальпелем хирурга нос в сторону двери. 

— Я открою! — засуетился Лоренс. Ему показалось странным, что Стелла так быстро очутилась у квартиры — обычно в дом сложно было пройти, не позвонив в домофон, не показавшись на видео…

«Может быть, какие-то проблемы со входной дверью? Консьерж открыл?»

Пальцы Филча дрожали. Он сам себе не мог объяснить, чего так сильно боялся. Чудилось, что всего. Особенно всего, что чудилось.

Отвратительно туго, со скрипом и хрустом провернулся новенький смазанный замок. Лоренс приветливо разулыбался и открыл дверь. Приплюснутый силуэт смотрел на него сквозь очки заплывшими глазами человека с очень сложной работой.

— Ну что ты, Филч, — выдавила Стелла хриплым прокуренным голосом. — Штаны бы хоть новые надел. 

Лоренс опустил взгляд; вместо шикарных брюк со стрелками его ноги облепило благоухающее рванье.

— Они новые! — запротестовал Филч. — Почему ты всегда грубишь мне?! А сегодня у меня день рождения…

— С рождением, — устало выдохнула женщина, отталкивая Лоренса в сторону. Она потащилась в шикарную квартиру с грузными пакетами, которые за собой оставляли неприятные коричневые полосы. Те разъезжались, расползались, лениво растекались по керамограниту под дерево.

— Смотри, что я тебе принесла, — женщина оставила пакеты, резко развернулась. В руках она держала маленькую плоскую коробку из местной дешевой пекарни. Крышку и дно стягивала лента. — С праздником!

— Спасибо, — тепло улыбался Лоренс. — Так, ну-ка, подвинулись все! Присаживайся!

Поставив коробку на стол, Филч потеснил соседей. Он был уверен, что угощение Стеллы еще поспорит с праздничным тортом — подруга ведь всегда была щедра. Однако именинника еще дожидалась его сладкая горка; бросив на последнюю пустующую тарелку щедрый ломоть для новоприбывшей, Лоренс вооружился приборами.

Сладкий, воздушный бисквит набил щеки. Аманда над ухом увлеченно щебетала о медовой пропитке и безукоризненной свежести, а также о том, что Лоренс все-таки негодяй — подсовывать ей что-то настолько аппетитное и калорийное. Сам Филч, размазывая главное блюдо по языку, уверенно ощущал липнущий к небу твердый комок — через секунду он с хрустом лопнул, растекся ягодным соком.

Стелла разочарованно охнула, когда обернулась. Лоренс отодвинул свежую выпечку в сторону, с чувством собственного достоинства забравшись на стол босыми грязными ногами. Единственная полуполированная ложка со сломом на хвосте погружалась в бесформенную жижу на тарелке, погребая под завалами белые извивающиеся тела червей и откапывая новые. 

— Лоренс! — взмолилась женщина. — Ну зачем ты ешь это дерьмо?! Я же принесла тебе свежий пирог!

— Но этот торт тоже свежий! — воскликнул Филч и рассмеялся. — Почему ты называешь его дерьмом? Стелла, ну это совсем неприлично!

Женщина вздохнула, наблюдая, как Филч всерьез обернулся на гору грязного белья, облепленного мошками, и гордо называл его «Аманда». С другой стороны вальяжно развалился пузатый и дырявый от неосторожных пальцев мусорный пакет-«Сноу», которому Лоренс выделил особенную почти целую тарелку. Медленно клонились вниз лоскуты обоев, обнажая гнилую душу старого дома. Отваливался кусками под ногами паркет. Филч грозно смотрел на вешалку, забитую дурно пахнущими куртками с чужого плеча, и называл ее «Альберт». Ошметки краски лежали на вещах и голове Лоренса, жадно погружающего пальцы в бесформенную кучу, только издали напоминающую выпечку: с левого бока гордо поднимала миллионы грибных голов сизая плесень, с правого — бесновалась в рытвинах полускисшей дрожжевой плоти мокрица, сверху, помимо червей, понуро смотрели вниз мелкие «свечи» из старого пластилина или пережеванных жвачек. 

Стелла не любила ходить к Лоренсу. Кроуфорд ненавидела будни соцработника, но гнилым тортом во главе стола профессиональной деятельности был он — человек с патологическим накопительством и какими-то столь едкими ментальными травмами, что они застилали напрочь глаза. Лоренс тянул в дом всю грязь мира, как жук-навозник. Он не чувствовал запаха и выглядел искренне счастливым, когда гнилостно мягкая жижа оказывалась у него во рту и беспрепятственно проходила по глотке. Стелла подавила рвотный рефлекс. Она часто молилась за душу несчастного, брошенного родными мужчины. И с искренним ужасом, со слезами, раз за разом задавала один и тот же вопрос:

— Лоренс, ну зачем ты это делаешь?

— Потому что это вкусно, Стелла! Попробуй! Вкусно!

Автор - SanyaKaput (https://www.instagram.com/sanyakaput/)


	3. Киска

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Работа по заявке с тремя метками: кентавры, горы, аутокуннилингус.  
> Гет NC-17, нон-кон

_ «Новости на сегодня — в рубрике «Редакцию неоднократно просили проверить». _

_ В канадской провинции дикая природа карает охотников! _

_ Двенадцатого марта житель Британской Колумбии Феликс Кларк был найден на шоссе недалеко от города Воновон. Мужчина передвигался вдоль дороги на снегоходе, когда в результате заноса вырвался на проезжую часть. Потерпевшего подобрали патрульные, чтобы доставить домой. Он рассказал, что отправился в горы на охоту, однако там его схватили и держали неделю в плену… кошки! _

_ По наблюдениям патрульных, Феликс Кларк пребывал в состоянии крайнего шока, однако вскоре все отрицал. Офицеры пришли к выводу, что мужчина находился в состоянии сильного алкогольного либо наркотического опьянения. Потерпевшего было решено отпустить после недолгих разбирательств. Однако в округе все еще гуляют слухи…» _

В динамике захрипел смешанный с кашлем смех Сатановского.

— Простите, простите, — исправился он. — Итак, у нас в студии Гоша Черт. Он буквально вчера вернулся из Канады и, надеемся, сегодня прольет свет на странные вещи, которые происходят в тамошней глубинке. Что ж, Гоша, как дела с кошками в этой суровой северной стране? О чем судачат местные?

— Ну как, Константин! Местные говорят о бедняге Феликсе, который после загула в лесу спился. Вроде, не очень яркий новостной повод, если бы не та дичь, что он несет про грибы и разумных кошек.

— Кошки, однако, всегда считались существами разумными! А что насчет грибов? Разве в начале марта — сезон?

— Засушенным — всегда сезон!

— Но как же грибы связаны с кошками, Гоша?

— На то они и разумные, Константин, чтобы с грибами мочь связаться. Логика здесь линейна.

***

Любой городишко на востоке Британской Колумбии славится своими охотниками. Быть добытчиком для мужчины — гордость и слава, особенно если сезон удался, если у тебя дома небрежно лежит собственноручно снятая шкура, а полноватая жена с гордостью и трепетом рассказывает подругам про голову, чучело которой висит на стене в гостиной. Что нужно для того, чтобы стать охотником в Канаде? Мелочь — время, терпение и деньги. Берешь туго набитый национальными бумажками кошелек, идешь в ближайший охотничий магазин и изъявляешь глубокое желание. На него тебе сразу и по морде — спрос; продавцы направляют на получение охотничьей лицензии в ближайший центр. Листок стоил двух дней времени, а за ним, вопреки своенравному желанию палить без разбору по пушистому зверью, нет безграничной свободы, нет вольного охотничьего духа, нет запаха пороха, нет животрепещущего восторга от попадания прямо в яблочко. Есть только обязательства перед государством, отчеты, лицензии, сроки и деньги, деньги, деньги. Никакой романтики.

А что если ты хочешь палить по братьям нашим меньшим и получать с этого максимум выгоды? Тогда ты уже перестаешь быть просто охотником, и к этому гордому званию прибавляется еще одно посложнее — разбойник. А вместе? А вместе — браконьер. Феликс Кларк — гордый представитель мира незаконного отлова живности в вольном лесу, с чужим — незарегистрированным — стволом. Он был жителем одного из мелких городков провинции, молодым и амбициозным, но коротавшим дни только на том, чтобы сбывать полученные шкуры втридорога. И все как у людей: баба, которая не дает уже третий год, а на экземпляр получше Кларк не вышел мордой и родом деятельности; дом, который трейлером нельзя было назвать только потому, что его колеса давно вросли в землю, а крышу столько раз пришлось латать, что многослойность ее давно походила на треугольную кровлю; судимость, которая не давала свободно передвигаться по стране; долг за дурь и три займа у шлюхи, которые Феликс не мог оплатить уже полтора года.

— Главное, блять, она не могла бы выбрать что-нибудь попроще, сука драная! — Кларк поднялся со своего снегохода и спустился на подтаявшую мартовскую землю. Противоскользящая подошва ботинок работала отлично, а вот самообладание Феликса — нет. То ему лямки на охотничьем костюме маскировочной расцветки в плечи врезались, то сумка снегохода не желала отдавать ружье, то очки на носу дужками цеплялись за шапку — все мешало Кларку на непростом пути к девичьему сердцу. А хотела она, молоденькая Синди из придорожной забегаловки «Последний шанс», шубу из самой редкой кошки.

— Сначала киска пушистая, потом моя, — ласково сказала ему она в последнюю встречу на задней стоянке около бака для пищевых отходов. «Будто твоя не такая, дура», — хотел грубо, как настоящий мужик, ответить Феликс, но не стал, ведь для закрепления результата Синди дальновидно дала потискать небольшую грудь, приладиться к крепкой официантской заднице, исступленно водить руками по тощим бедрам. Ну, а дальше? А дальше лес, горы, охотничьи угодья и шальная мысль отправиться на добычу запрошенной экзотики без верных товарищей, а такого апперкота в своей судьбе даже Феликс никогда не совершал. Кларк знал, что ходить одному очень опасно. Просто потому, что напарник сможет поддержать, если охота пойдет не по плану и случайный случай поцелует не его, да не в то место. А еще потому, что каждая придорожная остановка, стоянка, заправка и злосчастная кафешка гудели от слухов о том, что одиночки с охоты никогда не возвращаются. Люди говорили разное: духи звали несчастных, ведь легко спутать завывающий в горной местности ветер с шепотком прадеда; пумы жрали из мести за то, что истребляют медленно их прекрасный род; подыхать уходили сами по себе от сложной жизни, которую за пазухой найти можно, даже если особенно не стараться, у каждого. Феликс же был уверен, что трагедии происходили от недостатка опыта и сноровки, чего о нем сказать было просто невозможно: Кларк минувшим февралем разменял почти десять лет охотничьей практики.

На лес опускались сумерки. Для своего задания Феликс подобрался ближе к сердцу охотничьих угодий. Километр между лысых столетних стволов, еще километр сквозь отвратительные низкие кусты, что сделали путь в три раза труднее — и вот ты уже созерцаешь безмолвную подошву горного массива, а над головой шепчутся между собой кроны деревьев. Пумы выходили на охоту ночью, а потому идеальным временем для отлова одной и глупой браконьер выбрал вечер: уже не все спят, но еще никто не собирался кормиться.

— Так, ну, приступим, — Кларк проверил ружье, достал из кармана манок. Чудное электронное приспособление с кнопками и разумным призывом, как гласила яркая рекламная брошюра, должна была завлекать большую кошку криком раненного зайца. Феликс удовлетворенно хмыкнул, чуя, как под ребрами разгорается огонек азарта и преждевременное победное ликование, ведь он уже не впервые стрелял пум и охотился на них. В прошлый раз они шкуру сбыли за двадцать кусков, что, даже разделенное на всех участников экспедиции, приятно отяжелило карман. А еще приятнее было то, что по закону их обязали бы отдать четыре куска за лицензию. А так — чистая выгода.

Феликс включил манок и тут же выронил его с испугу — электронная коробочка заорала дурниной, да настолько похожей на человеческие вопли, что душа ушла моментально в пятки. Кларк знал, что так звучат люди, у которых идут камни в почках. Или самец пумы, приглашающий спариваться… Ему продали некачественную игрушку.

— Твою мать! Твою мать!

Кнопка отключения не срабатывала, как бы Кларк ни пытался ее жать, а аргумент в виде ботинка пустил трещину по корпусу, но не исправил положения. Манок продолжал орать, как в последний раз. Разозлившись окончательно, Феликс со всей дури швырнул его в ствол дерева, да пластмассовая коробка была не так проста и, отрикошетив, прилетела ровно в глаз. Кларк схватился за него, взвыл больше от досады, чем от боли, но осознал опустившуюся на него тишину.

— Дьявол, теперь надо убираться, — Феликс потер глаз в последний раз, вскинул ружье и принялся озираться по сторонам. — Только гулящих кошек мне не хватало, эти суки агрессивнее…

Впрочем, как бы то ни было, Феликс пришел на это место первым, а пума, гулящая или не очень, если бы и появилась, то только за ним. Так что Кларк решил не уходить слишком далеко, но спрятаться, занять выгодное место для наблюдения. Медленно, очень медленно и тихо, насколько это вообще было возможно, он двигался между вековыми стволами и сползал в канавки… Один черт знает, сколько петлял, расширяя круги от сраного манка. Вдруг — ботинок опустился в рыхлый снег рядом со свежей округлой ямкой. След! И поблизости были такие же — причем совсем свежие, как будто зверюга пару минут назад здесь пробежала. Форму и размер Феликс бы ни с чем не спутал — это была пума; причем, судя по глубине отпечатков, довольно крупная. «Какая удача!» — радовался про себя Кларк, а сам начал озираться старательнее. Раз здесь ошивалась зверюга, то Феликсу оставалось только найти, подстрелить как-нибудь, минуя все принципы гуманности, а после просто добить. И он начал двигаться еще медленнее и часто задирать голову вверх, на деревья. Редкие твари — хитрые твари.

В какую-то минуту охота вышла на тот виток, когда пути назад в принципе не бывает — особенно если ты вооружен, особо опасен, а в мозгу имеешь конкретную цель. За спиной у Феликса хрустнули мелкие ветки, посыпались сверху вниз, мелко шурша, как крупой, иголками… Может, то был какой-нибудь филин или ветер в кронах, но пока ты на охоте, будь добр проверять каждый писк над ухом — либо сиди уже дома и прикрывай жопу диваном. Так что Кларк развернулся быстро и со стволом наготове. Налобный фонарь вяло выхватывал в вечерней темени серую кору старого толстенького можжевельника, следуя от подножия до кроны. А там…

Феликс сперва не въехал и решил уж было, что зрением он все-таки повредился. В кроне, опершись рукой о ствол, сидела баба — вернее, как баба, вполне себе молодая женщина. Смугловатая, черноволосая, типа коренных. Кларк успел разглядеть мускулистое плечо, выглядывающее из-под грубого короткого рукава, и какие-то светлые пятна в волосах, наверное, украшения. И смешно, казалось бы, дела-то складывались — охотился за киской ради киски, встретил другую киску… Какая только дичь не полезет в голову, если такое увидишь! Вот только совсем не до шуток, даже нервных и дебильных шуток, стало, когда кискины глаза отразили свет, мигнув желто-зеленым огнем. А опустив взгляд ниже, Феликс увидел свесившийся с ветки длинный-длинный пушистый хвост…

Он едва ли успел хотя бы дернуться, счет был на доли секунды. Дикая тварь, несмотря на размеры, соскользнула с ветки, оттолкнулась от ствола и всем весом придавила Кларка к земле. Мощные мохнатые лапы рвали куртку, приминая плечи и грудь к земле, задние — норовили встать на ноги, и когти на них впивались в кожу даже через несколько слоев одежды. А ружье — ружье у Феликса через несколько мгновений борьбы вырвали человеческие руки, и оно глухо упало в сугроб неподалеку… В лицо пахнуло запахом зверя — сладковато-гнилостным духом кошатины, потом и мертвой дичью. Сопротивляться становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее — здоровая горячая туша все плотнее давила его к земле. Взгляд упал на грудь, живот, а там, ниже пупка, бабье туловище поросло кошачьей шерстью и плавно перетекало в звериную тушу. Феликс ощутил, как от ужаса скрутило желудок, выталкивая содержимое, но опрокинуться и освободить его не успел. В глазах потемнело, и последней звонкой мыслью Кларка было то, что кончить жизнь от рук бабы, еще и кошки, — вот искренняя ирония судьбы.

Феликс распахнул глаза. Он лежал на спине, а сверху — безмолвное влажное брюхо пещеры. Голова гудела, Кларк рывком вскочил на ноги, пошатнулся, облокотился обо что-то и что-то снес рукой. Череп стискивали стальные объятия мигрени после пережитого стресса. И, кажется, удара головой, который затерялся за потерей сознания. Первым делом, когда к Феликсу вернулось восприятие, он обнаружил, что на нем (и нигде поблизости) нет очков. Ружья тоже не было — он вспомнил, как то последний раз улетело в снег… Куртка оказалась расстегнута — вернее, варварским образом разорвана, что больше соответствовало действительности, — но на теле никаких ранений, кроме пары ушибов и ссадин на икрах, Кларк не чувствовал. Не чувствовал он, впрочем, и воткнутого за голенище охотничьего ножа. Либо он затерялся по дороге, либо его сняли.

Попытка оценить окружающую обстановку принесла не более утешительные результаты: привыкнув к темноте, Феликс обнаружил себя на останках давно брошенного походного лагеря. На мысли наводил сиротливо стоящий у стены переносной холодильник, давным-давно нерабочий, пара каких-то разбитых ящиков, грязный брезент под ногами и напольный прожектор с севшим аккумулятором, о который Кларк споткнулся, пока мерил шагами пещеру. В обе стороны от места, где он стоял (по ширине от стены до стены было метров пять-шесть) тянулась бесконечная тьма. Проливал какой-то свет на нее только охотничий инстинкт: с одной стороны тянуло сквозняком в другую. Значит, там, откуда тянуло, был выход.

Естественно, Феликс вообще не выбирал, куда ему идти.

И тут звенящую тишину пещеры разорвал вой… Натуральный мученический бабий вой, навзрыд, как будто девку резали. Возможно, какой-нибудь герой на месте Феликса в этот момент развернулся бы и поспешил на помощь, но он, во-первых, не был героем, а во-вторых, с сегодняшнего дня вообще ничего хорошего от баб не ждал. Поэтому в сторону выхода Кларк теперь уже не просто спешил — бежал, что есть мочи, молясь только не стукнуться лбом в темноте о какой-нибудь камень или корень. Когда он уже начал задыхаться, впереди, ему показалось, замаячило серовато-синее ночное небо и пики сосен. Феликс помчал так, будто должен был выиграть в состязаниях по легкой атлетике — только на кону был не титул чемпиона, а сама жизнь. Но едва его лицо обдало морозным ветром, как широкий проход загородила та же самая тварь, которая напала на него в лесу. Она раздраженно зарычала, сверкнула желтыми глазами — и вот уже невероятно сильные женские руки поймали его, не успевшего остановиться, за грудки, а затем и за шею. Беспомощно дрыгающиеся ноги оторвались от земли.

Теперь-то он разглядел ее гораздо лучше. Индейское лицо — только совсем по-звериному скуластое, с большими округлыми кошачьими глазами, плоской переносицей и выдвинутой, чтобы уместить острые хищные зубы, челюстью. В гриве свалявшихся черных волос — перышки да косточки, на лбу и щеках — шрамы, и изо рта запах — как из пасти плотоядной зверюги, нажравшейся подтухшего мяса. Но под сильным женским торсом, укутанным в сшитые шкуры, — и это Феликса пугало больше всего, — по-прежнему была не пара ног, а богато опушенное по зиме туловище пумы. Скудные знания о мировой культуре и мифологии всплыли в воспаленном мозгу Кларка тупой догадкой: «Кентавр». Вот только перед ним был не мужик-конь, а женщина-кошка.

Она смерила Феликса угрожающим охотничьим взглядом и жарко выдохнула в лицо. Его вновь замутило. Кажется, закатившиеся белки оказались достойным зрелищем для неведомого монстра, потому что женщина-пума неожиданно хохотнула — а затем бросила Кларка на землю. Она утробно урчала и медленно надвигалась на него. И если он не пятился — непременно обратно вглубь пещеры, — заносила над ногой переднюю звериную когтистую лапу. Феликс вжал голову в плечи, инстинктивно выставил вперед локоть и заголосил, что по технике безопасности при встрече с диким зверьем было абсолютно неверным шагом:

— Стой, стой, стой! Стой! Все, я не бегу, тихо!

Странно было бы думать, что неведомая тварь из леса, которую никто никогда не видел или, по крайней мере, не уходил живым, внезапно заговорит по-английски. Феликс ни на что и не надеялся, это был инстинкт, желание жить, которое в безысходности рандомно выкидывает невнятные действия. Ты их выполняешь, и мозг за это награждает тебя ощущением спокойствия: «Я сделал все, что мог». Но либо Феликсу снился кошмар, работающий по принципу человеческого сознания, либо человечья половина монстра не была просто больным и уродливым отростком на теле природы, — а тварь неожиданно остановилась. В темноте еще четче выделился черный провал рта, когда она гортанно хохотнула.

— Ты принимаешь свою судьбу, охотник. Это спасет тебе жизнь, — медленно протянула пума скрипучим голосом. — Встань.

Феликс повиновался, едва разбирая человеческую речь среди рычащих и шипящих звуков, что исправно вываливалась из зубастого бабьего рта. Кларк скривился, хотел было плюнуть, но испугался последствий. Это тебе не потасканная девка из зассаного кабака и не тощая Синди, сил которой хватало только на подъем подноса с едой. Глядя в глаза твари, Феликс быстро отказался от всех своих гендерных предубеждений.

— Свою судьбу? Принять? И что… Что ты хочешь? — почти истерично выкрикнул Кларк.

Тут из пещеры, с той стороны, куда его толкала женщина-пума, снова донесся вой, но на этот раз он был более жалобным. Тварь фыркнула и закатила глаза, а затем подняла лапу и подтолкнула ей Феликса.

— Иди туда.

В конце тоннеля забрезжил свет. Сырой запах земли и плесени на камне разбавился горьковатым ароматом дымка. Пума явно вывела Феликса в самое свое логово, в большую жилую пещеру. В глаза первым же делом бросилась костровая яма, расположенная чуть дальше по правую руку. Трещал в ней сухой валежник, крупные ветки, сложенные шалашом. Сизый дымок хоть и наполнял едким туманом жилище, но все же комковался под зубчатым сводом, а большей частью вылетал в отверстие в потолке. Почти как в вигваме — только эту пещеру вряд ли строил кто-то, кроме самой земли и давно иссохших древних подземных потоков. Феликс успел пройти мимо широкой каменной плиты, на которой были разложены примитивные орудия труда, вроде тех, которые можно встретить на страницах энциклопедий о предках людей, вперемешку со знакомыми дарами цивилизации — топориками да ножами. Феликс с горечью подумал о том, что там может быть и его спасительный клинок — его украли твари, как и половину здешней утвари. Еще в воздухе отчетливо пахло дохлятиной вперемешку с чем-то растительным; в носу щекотало, и Феликс отчаянно сдерживал чих, боясь резкой реакцией испугать зверье и спровоцировать агрессию.

По стенам были растянуты какие-то грубые веревочки, на которых висели все те же перышки, косточки и звериные хвостики — примитивные украшения жилища. Порой между ними мелькали, поблескивая, осколки компакт-дисков, стеклышки, жестяные банки… На слабом сквозняке, гуляющем по тоннелям, все это добро покачивалось и шуршало о камень. На музыку ветра не походило — просто живой шум. Но все время, которое Феликс находился здесь, его заглушали куда более громкие одушевленные звуки: хриплый скулеж, стоны, урчание. Он не сразу нашел того, а вернее, ту, кто их издавал. Только когда интенсивность нытья возросла до уже знакомого жалостливого вопля, женщина-пума раздраженно дернула хвостом и прикрикнула, — а потом затараторила что-то на неизвестном Кларку дикарском языке.

Тогда-то он и разглядел наконец вторую. Еще одна молоденькая тварь лежала на подстилке из шкур и соломы, вывернувшись, как кошка, под немыслимым углом, и пялилась на него шальными желтыми глазами. Она раскинула руки, а длинные темные волосы разметались и спутались с травой — открыто было юное полузвериное личико, тяжело вздымалась обнаженная грудь с набухшими темными сосками, впалый подтянутый живот, переходящий в звериное туловище, нервно подрагивал… Она подергивала хвостом и, казалось, не слушала свою старшую родственницу. И как бы та ни повышала голос — молодая пумка все смотрела, как завороженная, на Феликса пристальным кошачьим взглядом. Пока не получила звонкий шлепок по пушистой ляжке.

— Вот! Она! — прикрикнула взрослая тварь, в один прыжок вернувшись к Кларку. Когтистым пальцем она указывала на катающуюся по полу девицу. — Ее первая течка. Дрянная девка сбежала от самца, когда он ходил к дому, а теперь не может утихнуть! Если не пройдет посвящение до Полной Луны — останется с порчей на утробе. Наш род и так слаб.

— И что мне с этим делать? — Кларк перевел на зверюгу шокированный взгляд и замотал головой, отрицая даже возможность, которую ему предлагали. — Мы разные виды, дура! А если она залетит, что вылупится? Детеныш человека с пушистыми яйцами?!

Тварь ухмыльнулась, сощурившись на него.

— Наши самцы крыли ваших самок. А бывали времена, когда мы призывали к себе ваших самцов. Мы несовместимы, охотник. Она не даст от тебя котят. Но это твой шанс искупить свою вину перед горами. Мы знаем, что ты пришел сюда убивать наших братьев.

Феликс осекся, вжал голову в плечи и даже немного попятился назад. Беги — поймают в три кошачьих прыжка и сожрут. Не беги — придется делать отчаянное непотребство с кошкой… Кларку даже смотреть в сторону извивающейся и ноющей твари было противно. В горле встал комок отвращения и страха, который было нельзя ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть. Но Феликс твердо решил, что жизнь дороже чести. Легче, правда, от этого не становилось.

— У меня не встанет так, — стыдливо признался Кларк, решительным движением сбросив разорванную куртку. Весь этот запал быстро иссяк, оставалось только сжаться, пытаясь избавиться от липкого страха. — Я не такой. Я коз не ебу, даже когда шлюхи нет, — заныл Феликс, но вдруг забрезжил в его взгляде огонек надежды. — У нас есть мужик один, он зверье любит! Давай приведу, а? Он вас хоть обеих того и этого!

— Твой долг. Тебе платить, — ответила тварь и обнажила острые зубы в оскале. — А назовешь нас зверьем еще раз — и твое мясо я понесу в дар Каракуру, чтобы вернуть его расположение к нашему дому.

Феликса передернуло. Взгляд упал на хищные огромные лапы. Не верить в кошкины слова не было никакого резона.

— Давай, — добавила она и сощурилась. — Моя сестра совсем юна и красива. А ваши хвосты, я знаю, гладкие и нежные — не такие, как у наших самцов. Ты не причинишь ей боли и не напугаешь ее.

Женщина-пума призывно щелкнула языком и поманила ладонью младшую. Она, мурлыкнув, поднялась и медленно приблизилась, все так же пьяно глядя на Феликса, совсем по-кошачьи припадая к земле и загибая набок хвост. Тварь принюхивалась, словно оценивала его мужской потенциал. А почуяв то, что надо, повалилась возле его ног и заскулила, показывая белое пуховое брюхо и все прелести на человеческой половине. Несколько раз она поднималась, извивалась и падала снова с гортанными всхлипами. Кларк брезгливо скривился и отошел на шаг в сторону, дергая плечами. Хотелось смотреть на открытую красивую женскую грудь, но рано или поздно взгляд соскальзывал ниже и находил там кошкин зад. И как ни пытался будить в себе мужскую силу — ничего не выходило. Любая попытка приклеить на чудовище образ благоверной заканчивалась тошнотным привкусом во рту.

— Да так все равно это не работает! — разошелся, наконец, Феликс. Сорвав с себя штаны с нижним бельем, он указал на вялый член, который ему самому казался даже меньше обычного в стрессовой ситуации. А может, от сквозняка. — Ну и что я в нее засуну? Ты понимаешь, кошка, что не стоит так?

Течная пумка издала, казалось, еще более горестный стон, но получила лишь очередной хлесткий шлепок. Старшая тварь что-то сказала ей, а после смерила Феликса оценивающим взглядом.

— У вас, двуногие, инстинкты сонливы, как сурки. Но к земле может вернуться каждый.

С этими словами она обошла Кларка со спины, скользнув хвостом по его голым ногам — и отвернулась, шурша среди развешанных над кострищем пучков травы. Только сейчас Феликс заметил их и понял, что оттуда-то, возможно, и курился по пещере странный запах. Но его внимание вновь забрала на себя дикая девица, которая вдруг с мурлыканьем подобралась к самому лицу и жарко лизнула шероховатым языком в небритую щеку, потыкалась влажными губами в шею. От ее обнаженного тела веяло лихорадочным жаром, а грудь, которой она терлась о Феликсовы руки, влажно блестела от пота. Пумка вилась вокруг него совсем близко, щекоча зад пушистым боком, любопытно скользила когтистыми пальцами по плечам и спине, толкалась с одной только целью — зазвать в брачную игру. Феликс стоически терпел, слишком ярко ощущая на себе звериный душок. Он думал только о том, что хорошо, что ему попалась кошка-баба. От собаки нестерпимо несло бы псиной, а настоящие охотники-кошачьи не пахнут столь ярко даже в самом отвратительном состоянии. Эти мысли вызывали нервные смешки, которые заметила и пумка, но в попытке отвлечь тварь Кларк дерганно погладил ее по голове.

— Киса, отстань, пожалуйста, понюхай и скажи, что я не подхожу, а? Вообще я пью, я курю, я очень плохой самец, у меня одышка!

Пумка смотрела на него все тем же влажным взглядом, улыбаясь и низко мурлыча, а ее старшая сестра снисходительно смеялась в стороне. Цивилизованной речью в их звериной паре явно владела только она.

И тут вдруг молоденькая выскользнула из-под руки и со стоном снова повалилась на спину, поджимая передние лапы и раскрывая задние. Хвост энергично бил Феликсу по икрам, а тварь подставляла его взгляду мокрую петлю и ерзала поясницей по полу. Впервые она заговорила сама — на том же неизвестном рубленом наречии, и в хриплом, но сладком и высоком голосе звучала мольба и соблазн. Маленькие темные ладони скользнули по груди и животу вниз, зарылись в шерстку между передними лапами, комкая ее… Ударил в нос какой-то пыльный горьковатый запах — Кларк отвернулся в поисках его источника. Женщина-пума у костра поставила на огонь маленькую чашку и что-то размешивала и давила в ней, и подсыпала новые ингредиенты, и бормотала под нос. Но он не успел понять, что. Потому что все внимание забирала по-весеннему голодная опасная зверюга. Будто в замедленной съемке, Кларк увидел, как она согнулась, задрала когтистую заднюю лапу за шею, потянулась пальцами рук к текущей щели — трогала, гладила, пока среди желтоватого меха не показалась розовая плоть, — а потом Феликс с ужасом осознал, что сейчас увидит еще больше и не сможет оторвать взгляда. Острый девичий язык, высунувшись между губ, не по-кошачьи — как это, блять, представить-то было по-кошачьи! — ткнулся в то самое место. Пумка вылизывала себя и тихо, протяжно ныла, в перерывах поднимая взгляд на Феликса. Подбородок ее собирал красновато-коричневые разводы после каждого прикосновения, пульсировала раскрытая вульва. Кларк ощущал себя пришпиленным к одному месту, словно насаженная на вилку сочная ягодка клюквы. Конечности онемели, мысли — тоже, но отвращение и неприятие граничили с истеричным интересом. Интересом, который Феликс не мог в себе объяснить, которого стеснялся. И все же взгляд неизменно касался раскрытой кошачьей туши и утопал в попытках кошки избавиться от зуда.

— Послушай, — в какой-то момент дал о себе знать охотник, — мама-кошка. Наши женщины давно уже знают все прелести самоудовлетворения, почему вам не изучить вопрос? Это все стереотипы! Про проклятье, про это все…

— Хочешь оскорбить наши обычаи? — женщина-пума резко обернулась к нему, сдвинув брови. — Ни одна самка не получит того, что должен дать ей самец, сама… Это закон природы, двуногий! Так велят предки. И ты их услышишь.

Тут же она поймала Феликса за волосы и сунула к его лицу чашку с варевом. Оно пахло горько, затхло — чем-то землистым, горьким, грибным. Кларк дернулся, вцепился в кошкину руку, забрыкался, заорал:

— Так это, а как же мои обычаи? Их ты оскорбляешь и нормально тебе, совесть не мучает!

Но тварь ничего не ответила. Какая там совесть, если она собиралась сожрать Кларка в случае отказа?.. Густое горячее зелье перелилось через край, обожгло губы. Женщина-пума перехватила Феликса за челюсть, вынудив приоткрыть рот и глотать горькую, скользкую, комковатую жижу. В то же время он ощутил, как заигравшаяся младшая пумка достала руками его ногу и полезла ладонями по бедру, едва царапаясь. Жаркое влажное дыхание оседало на коже совсем близко к промежности.

— Покажи, какой ты охотник, двуногий, — ухмылялась тварь. — Поймай эту самку и стань ее зверем…

Реальность надломилась. От желудка по телу распространялось необъяснимое жжение, которое с шипением добралось до мозга. Кларк ощутил, как в голове растворяются одна за другой догмы, мораль, принципы… Его гасило, как соду в выпечке, как кислоту щелочью, как крепкий кулак — хилую тушку в баре. И вот руки сами потянулись к пумке, сомкнулись на хрупкой шее, сдавили, стиснули, но не придушивая, а порабощая. Вот Феликс, сам не ведая как, оказался над ней, придавленной к полу, прижался к мягкому шерстяному задку с заваленным набок хвостом. Он терся о шерсть и ощущал, как она забирает выделившуюся смазку, как даже от такого незначительного прикосновения все тело прошибает дрожь, рождая в мышцах звериную ярость, жажду и желание. Внизу каменело. Сомнений не было. Память фиксировала происходящее рваными туманными кадрами, в которых Феликс находил себя в таком виде и ощущении, которые даже в самом глубоком алкогольном дурмане не привиделись бы. Что-то вспыхнуло, — и он вошел в податливое тело, ощущая сомкнувшуюся на своей плоти петлю. Кто-то взвыл, и Кларк запоздало понял, что это дало голос его собственное удовольствие. Следом за ним взвизгнула и молоденькая тварь. Ее шерсть между звериными лопатками вставала дыбом под пальцами, дергались крепкие мохнатые ляжки, а впереди, прямо перед глазами, извивалась узкая женская спина…

Кошачья дырка с каждым толчком становилась все податливее и сочнее. Сладко пахло от липнущей к ладоням шерсти, резко и остро — от дурманного дыма и течки. Вокруг со стен соскакивали какие-то рисунки, невидимые ранее, гремел в голове первобытный стук, хруст развешанных вокруг костра косточек.

— Пусти в нее свое семя, охотник, — звучал в самой голове урчащий ласкающий голос. — Как должно в брачную ночь.

Феликс все слышал, но слова те утопали в вате мозга. Он просто двигался, истерично нагоняя неуловимое, но столь влекущее желание избавиться от зародившегося в корне крестца напряжения. И если бы мир треснул и разошелся прямо под его ногами, он продолжал бы двигаться. Остервенело, истерично, тяжело и грузно под самый конец. Член раздражался в трении, но не получал той тонкой ноты удовольствия, без которой разрядка приближалась неминуемо. Она ползла, как труп, который тянут за ноги по асфальту. Феликсу приходилось ее выскребать из собственного организма, рыть ногтями, срывая их о твердую холодную землю. Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось, сколько оглушала его завываниями пумка, сколько шептала на ухо ее больная сестрица, но точно ощутил во времени и пространстве, когда достиг точки. Переправочного пункта. Когда он добрался до вершины горы и, бесконечно долго переваливаясь, покатился кубарем к ее подножию, оргазм взорвался в голове и теле. Кларк вбился в горячее нутро, завыл, утыкаясь носом в шерсть. Она же, мокрая и слипшаяся, встала острыми колючками и уперлась в нежную кожу члена, заставляя ощутить себя подрочившим на щетку швабры. Загнанное дыхание не дало мозгу достаточно сил, чтобы осознать произошедшее. И, испустив жалобный вой, Феликс отключился.

Через две недели Кларк мрачно сидел в «Последнем шансе», заливая разум знатным литражом алкоголя, который уже начинал измеряться промышленными масштабами, сравнимыми с маленькой кондитерской. Подобно гнилым листьям, воспоминания о прошедшем облепили разум, и сколько Феликс ни тер — не мог избавиться от мутных, будто вырванных из сна, образов. Почти неделю держали его при себе дикие кошки. Тогда жизнь его превратилась в ядовитый наркотический бульон, который он пил, обращаясь в жаждущее случки животное, и которым блевал потом, переживая все самые гнусные и жуткие последствия трипа. Всякий раз Кларк просыпался в шерстяных объятиях двух прижавшихся к нему тел, всякий раз о него терлись хвостами и вылизывали ниже пояса после контакта, а потом кормили слабо прожаренным, еще несколько минут назад бегавшим по лесу мясом; и снова зелье, секс, мокрая шерсть, шершавые языки, хищные царапины по всему телу… Мысль быть убитым и сожранным в какой-то момент перестала казаться Кларку такой уж плохой — но проклятая тварь сдержала слово и вывела его на стоянку, к знатно запорошенному снегоходу. Это воспоминание было последним. А уж как Феликс добрался до поселка, он вспомнить не мог. Зато попытки избавиться от глистов, кошачьего меха во всех мыслимых и немыслимых местах, проверки на бешенство и яростное, но так и не осуществившееся желание попасть к психотерапевту — Кларк помнил со всех деталях. Особенно шерсть между ягодиц и под крайней плотью.

В конечном счете Феликс банально запил. Да так, что не просыхал ни на один час, каждый раз доводя опьянение до крайней точки. Охотиться он бросил, с браконьерством — завязал. Обещанной шкуры так и не принес, а потому подошедшая на исходе второй недели пьянства Синди вызвала бурную реакцию даже у воспаленного от нескончаемого похмелья мозга. Девушка увела его в подсобку. Ласкалась, терлась, но Кларк только мрачно ловил себя на мысли, что бабы и кошки иногда очень похожи.

— Такой грустный последнее время, — шептала она, укладывая немые руки Феликса себе на талию. — Да ну ее, эту шубу. Ну не принес и не принес. Не могу смотреть на то, как ты расстраиваешься из-за такой ерунды.

Кларк молчал, сухо реагируя на попытки его расшевелить. Тогда Синди, надув тонкие губы, обиженного посмотрела на бывшего охотника, но и это не сработало. Она пробовала что-то еще, что-то обещала, что-то говорила, но все было абсолютно тщетно. Пришло время для самого последнего оружия женской манипуляции. Девушка сладко причмокнула, забираясь руками под грязную, кислую, единственную вот уже несколько дней как майку под рубашкой, и прижалась губами к уху Кларка:

— Ну, а киску… киску мою хочешь?

Тот потрясенно вздрогнул, ошалело вытаращил глаза, а затем, вместо проявления симпатии и вздыбившегося в желании члена, опрокинулся и знатно окатил предмет своего обожания блевотиной. Киски — это теперь не про Феликса. 


	4. Подружка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Психофармакон", тема - "Воображаемые друзья"

_ «Вчера, 8 ноября, сорокадвухлетняя жительница города Б… Елизавета Петрова выбросилась из окна своей квартиры. Падение с четвертого этажа привело к многочисленным травмам, включая перелом позвоночника, и скорой смерти. В ходе расследования полиция выяснила, что Елизавета проживала с пострадавшей от инсульта матерью. Накануне трагедии она обращалась в городской хоспис с требованием госпитализировать больную родственницу. Отказ администрации медицинского учреждения привел женщину в истерику — она угрожала самоубийством, однако сотрудники проигнорировали ее состояние. _

_ По словам очевидцев, отдыхавших возле подъезда, в котором проживала погибшая, в последние минуты перед смертью она просила не хоронить ее рядом с матерью. Мать погибшей, Алина Петрова, умерла в тот же день несколькими часами позднее от повторного инсульта…» _

— Гоша, почему вы зеваете?

— Потому что скучно! — Черт в очередной раз оглушительно зевнул в микрофон. — Нет бы Америка, Испания, Бразилия… Россия! Запупенье! Что интересного в очередной несчастной судьбе?

— Что за молодежь нынче пошла, а! Неужели вам не любопытно, с чего бы бедной Лизе бежать от матери в самое пекло? А та, глядишь, как специально за дочуркой следом отправилась!

— Уважаемый Константин, не смущайте наших слушателей. Загробной жизни нет, — едко хихикал Гоша.

— Пускай каждый судит по своей вере, — судя по звукам, Сатановский со значением постучал карандашом по столу. — А вам, Гоша, я все-таки советую разобраться в деталях этой истории!

***

Маленькая Лиза неловко размахивала кулачками и все норовила выбраться из пеленок. Темные глазенки то недоумевающе, то возмущенно глядели на мать, будто девочка все понимала: что сейчас придет время купаться (Лиза этого ужасно не любила и, едва услышав шум воды, начинала реветь), а потом укладываться в кроватку. В свои четыре месяца она вообще казалась слишком смышленой для едва начавшего крепнуть крохотного человека, и к тому же успела обзавестись на редкость густыми вьющимися волосами, как у ангелочка, быстро выросшими на замену прозрачному пушку. Аля улыбалась дочери, радовалась ее успехам: прекрасной моторике, живому взгляду, цепкому уму и быстрому развитию тела. Хотелось верить, что Лиза станет не просто ребенком, а самым особенным из всех. 

— Будешь моей маленькой бусинкой, да? — улюлюкала Аля дочь, отдавая во власть детских ручек свой мизинец. — Будешь самой красивой. Самой умной. Лучшей, да?

Лиза обнимала палец матери, и через секунду удивление на ее лице сменялось радостью, будто девочка отвечала: «Да, буду!» Потом она все равно встревоженно вертела головой, еще подозревая, что сейчас-то точно забурлит вода в ванной. При таком раскладе за согласие быть «маленькой бусинкой» еще можно было поторговаться.

— И, главное, моей, — улыбалась Аля.

Первому классу Лизы предшествовали долгие часы подготовок для дошкольников. Аля знала, что быть всесторонне развитой для девочки — категорическая необходимость. К первому классу школы она должна была уметь читать, писать и знать таблицу умножения. Аля водила Лизу на кружки по рисованию и лепке, чтобы развивать моторику и речь. Они вместе учили английский, а все лето корпели над математикой и устным счетом, ведь дочка должна была быть самой умной в классе. 

— Ну как тебе первые дни в школе? — прошептала Аля на ухо Лизе вопрос. Автобус медленно раскачивался из стороны в сторону, преодолевая ямы на дороге. Тянуло заунывную песню автомобильное радио. Яркое солнце заглядывало в окна, оставляя на щеках Лизы все больше и больше веснушек с каждым днем. 

— Не знаю, — надув губы, отстраненно отвечала та. В школу Лиза не хотела: от мысли оказаться среди множества новых людей и учителей с утра у нее случилась истерика. Рева было не меньше, чем в младенчестве перед купанием. Лиза орала, что хочет «с мамой»; когда-то это спасло ее от детского сада, но в этот раз Але пришлось несколько дней подряд объяснять дочери, что они не расстаются. 

— Может быть, появился какой-нибудь секрет? Кто-то понравился? Ты не бойся, я никому не расскажу. Мне ты можешь доверять, мы же с тобой как подружки.

Лиза какое-то время отмалчивалась, а потом рассказала, что с ней в одном классе оказалась Таня, которая до школы также ходила на рисование. В первый день познакомиться ни с кем не удалось, зато насмешек от «лучшей художницы» и ее новых подруг Лиза получила достаточно — так, что полдня до прихода матери прорыдала в своем углу.

— Она всем рассказывала, — шмыганье носом прерывало фразы, — что я глупая и ничего не понимаю с первого раза. И ее мама про таких говорит, что им надо в «Г» класс… Потому что «Г» — для глупых…

Аля напряженно выдохнула. Ее дочь была золотым ребенком. Звездочкой на небосводе мироздания, недооцененным гением, который был столь похож на свою мать и всегда, во всем ее понимал. И вдруг «Г» класс. И вдруг — «для глупых».

На следующий день Аля встречала дочь с возросшим чувством собственного достоинства: враги были повержены в кабинете директора под осуждение администрации школы и ее самой. Для последних хватило одной угрозы пожаловаться в комитет по образованию.

— Ну что? Как дела? — улыбнулась женщина Лизе, которая выглядела, впрочем, совсем не радостной. Второй день — а все еще ни одного друга. Почему? Теперь и классная руководительница за Лизу заступалась, постоянно хвалила, и директор с утра поздоровался лично. Вот только одни дети зло шикали, мол, «за мамку прячешься!», а другие — недоверчиво отстранялись, боясь стать новыми жертвами родительского заступничества.

— С ябедами никто не дружит, — потирая заплаканные щеки, передала Лиза.

— Ну ничего, — гладила по голове девочку Аля. — Я с тобой дружить буду. 

Лиза взрослела. Детское восприятие жизни медленно сменялось более осознанным. Теперь можно было вместе ходить по магазинам, в кино, делиться какими-то проблемами, проводить вечера и будни. Аля вкладывала в дочь все, что могла: лучшие репетиторы, лекции, секции, олимпиады и конкурсы. Одежда, которая по меркам Али была действительно качественной. За руку и к стоматологу, и за парту, и к косметологу, и за домашнюю работу — все вместе. Но чем шире становился кругозор, тем больше приходилось контролировать. 

В четырнадцать Лиза по-настоящему расцвела: пока некоторые девочки еще оставались гадкими утятами, она тянула шейку и держала осанку благодаря занятиям гимнастикой, блестела безупречной улыбкой и идеальной укладкой, которую Аля делала сама. Модницу даже мальчишки не обходили стороной, один другого сильнее пытаясь Лизу задирать, чтобы привлечь внимание. Та, конечно, давно научилась отвечать всем обидчикам снисходительной улыбкой. Но вот на горизонте забрезжил девятиклассник — уже совсем другого полета птица, на полтора года старше, такой же, как и Лиза, постоянный участник школьного театра. С ним-то и велись до полуночи упоенные переписки.

— Мам, а меня Коля в кино пригласил, — просияла как-то раз за завтраком Лиза, кутая начавшее оформляться девичье тело в шелковый халат — такой же, как у Али.

— Какой Коля? — напряглась женщина, оборачиваясь на дочурку через плечо.

— Ну помнишь, я тебе рассказывала? Он Ромео играл, я — Джульетту!

— Не нужен он тебе, — отрезала Аля, накладывая в идеальные белые тарелки яичницу с брокколи. — Ты его видела? Да у него нос картошкой, губы разъезжаются. Родители пьяницы, отца каждый день в кабаке на углу вижу. Ты хочешь такой же жизни? 

Тарелка с грохотом упала перед Лизой. Аля убрала чай, что в нервно дрогнувшей руке опрокинул две большие капли прямо на тарелку. Пришлось убрать полотенцем отвратительные коричневые пятна. Дочь поджала губы. Она явно выглядела виноватой, но непонимания в глазах было куда больше.

— Но он хороший, мам… Талантливый! Вот Ольга Викторовна говорила, что мы красивая пара, и вообще все… А тут мы общаемся, он меня пригласил. И комплименты делал. Мне с ним интересно…

— Он старше. И вообще, ты что, с ума сошла? Ты еще такая маленькая! Впереди экзамены. Вот этим тебе нужно заниматься, а совсем не мальчиками. О школе надо думать, о школе, — грозилась Аля, но еще не знала, что чем дальше в лес, тем больше желающих будет на ее кусок пирога.

Помимо мальчиков начали появляться компании. Друзья. Подростки всегда сбиваются в стайки, но Аля думала, что воспитала дочь особенной, индивидуальной, принципиальной, с правильными приоритетами… пока не увидела ее в центре компании девчонок идущими мимо дома. Лиза что-то упоенно с ними обсуждала, громко смеясь.

— О, привет, мам! — помахала она рукой, заметив Алю. Следом за дочерью пестрые головы с любопытством и легким страхом повернули еще семеро. Послышались смешанные «здрасте». — А мы тут на каток идем.

Аля тогда проводила дочь задумчивым взглядом. Сознание было не в силах сопротивляться отравленной мысли: «А как же я? Что она, бросила меня?» До вечера женщина чувствовала себя покинутой. В голову лезли неприятные мысли, одна за другой тыча в больное место. Руки абстрагированно искали в телефоне номер, который захотел бы говорить. Но вместо какого придется родного голоса самозабвенно вещал только диктор с плоского экрана новенького телевизора: «Берегите себя и своих близких». 

Лиза не получила нагоняй, как только вернулась домой. Аля накормила дочь, выслушала ее рассказы с умеренным любопытством. Кивала, когда та возводила красивые глазенки к ее лицу в поисках одобрения. Вот только каждое «весело засмеялась» под чутким руководством матери превращалось из «со мной» в роковое «над тобой». «Коля посмотрел» как по волшебству преобразилось в отчаянно пустое «на твои неудачи».

В конце концов тщательно отредактированный монолог Лизы прервался. Дочь все еще улыбалась, но виновато. Она нервно комкала пальцами край толстовки и боялась слишком надолго задерживать взгляд на лице матери. Радость встреч с друзьями сменилась сомнениями.

— Мам, — тихо произнесла Лиза. — Ты думаешь, я плохая? Типа глупая, как в первом классе смеялись? — она уязвленно усмехнулась. — Раз я им на самом деле не нравлюсь…

— Нет, — ласково ответила Аля. — Просто хороших людей в мире мало. Хороших друзей — еще меньше. Ты никому не нужен, кроме семьи, понимаешь?

Лиза кивнула. В глазах ее стояли разочарованные и несогласные слезы. Ненадолго.

Аля гордилась дочерью, когда та выпускалась из школы. Лиза успешно преодолела все подростковые невзгоды и на вручении аттестатов стояла не просто среди лучших учеников — она была сильной и самодостаточной, держалась особняком, не ревела в три ручья, как прочие сентиментальные девчонки, перед расставанием. В общем-то, выпускной она провела лично с Алей — без лишних и неприятных лиц. Все, с кем, так или иначе, Лиза знакомилась, знали, что больше всего в жизни она ценит свою самую близкую, настоящую подругу — а такой для девочки может стать лишь родная мать.

Вуз для поступления Аля выбирала вместе с дочерью. Они начали готовиться давно: под материнским настоянием Лиза решилась на банковское дело («Исполнишь мою мечту!») в родном городе, хотя некоторые учителя уверенно указывали на потенциал для поступления в столице. Все складывалось отлично.

— Жаль, правда, у нас всего шесть парней на потоке, — хихикала Лиза, рассказывая матери о первом дне.

Усвоенные школьные уроки в студенчестве дочка использовала с умом: она довольно успешно крутила девочками-одногруппницами, уверенно расчищала путь своим амбициям, стремилась к первым местам во всем и возвращалась к Але с добрыми вестями: староста группы, лучшие оценки, хорошие отношения почти со всеми преподавателями. Будущую профессию Лиза вполне оправдывала: ко всему и ко всем она относилась по-деловому расчетливо, доверяя самое сокровенное, планы и чаяния только матери — откуда еще получить совет, кто поделится своим опытом?

Но бурная университетская жизнь порой захватывала Лизу слишком сильно. Как будущая карьеристка она много времени проводила за подготовкой к учебе и профсоюзной работой, все так же стремилась в творческие круги, — и пропадала. В особенно загруженные месяцы Аля теряла дочь в соседней комнате на целые сутки — а порой не дожидалась домой до позднего вечера. Бывало, за ужином Лиза знакомо отвлекалась на вибрирующий телефон.

Однажды вместе с невротическим звонком в уютную двушку Али ворвался новый мужской одеколон, потрепанные кеды, бас и юношеская влюбленность. Пока она, воспеваемая всеми поэтами уродина, расцветала на кухне у женщины, Лизин ухажер сладко вещал о неоперившихся отношениях.

— Мы познакомились на учебе. Лиза мне сразу понравилась, — улыбался самой вежливой улыбкой Руслан, едва удерживаясь от собственнического жеста. Месть настигла его сразу — Аля положила на тарелку гостю подгоревший кусочек пирога. Впрочем, в ту же минуту Руслан получил свой заслуженный чмок в щеку, и горечь обуглившегося теста сошла на нет.

— А я его еще долго мучила, — явно хвасталась перед матерью Лиза. — Зато доказал рыцарское упорство!

Аля отвернулась, чтобы скрыть желание поморщиться. Ужин прошел без потерь, если ни во что не ставить материнское чувство собственного достоинства. Гостя проводили, посуду вымыли и из важных дел оставалось только устроить домашние посиделки с чаем и разговорами. Лиза ждала реакции на ухажера. И ее можно было понять: лучший мальчик на потоке, все хотели с ним общаться. Аля зажевывала горечь преждевременной утраты песочным печеньем. 

— Он хорошенький, — кивнула женщина. — Приятный молодой человек. Но тебе он не пара.

— Да, мне так все пытаются говорить, — неожиданно колко и победоносно ответила Лиза. — Потому что у него отец-то — крутой банкир… Где крутой мальчик, а где я, да? Брось, мам. Он не просто хорошенький, он как счастливый билет. Ну а если нет — то черт с ним. Я уже взрослая девочка и достаточно понимаю. Ну, мам?

Дочь смотрела на Алю совершенно обезоруживающе, тиская ее рукав и хлопая подкрашенными кукольными ресницами. Женщина сощурилась: 

— Вот именно. Где он, а где ты? Зачем тебе денежный мешок? Тупой, неинициативный. Хочешь, чтобы все вокруг думали, что ты с ним за деньги?

— Мам, мне только твое мнение важно. Вокруг и так много чего говорят… — скривила губы Лиза. — Правда, может, он понравится тебе еще…

— Ох, ну я тебе что, — отмахнулась Аля. — Пробуй, конечно. Но вот потом мне «спасибо» скажешь. 

Первое серьезное чувство редко бывает честным. Как огонь в печи, оно опаляет незрелые мягкие сердца и умы, делая людей тверже. Лиза умывалась слезами, когда получила первую глубокую рану от Руслана. Аля, склоняясь над дочерью и поглаживая ее плечи, мягко шептала:

— Я же говорила тебе, что он плохой. Последний человек. Деньги портят людей. Говорила?

Повод был незначительным: бросил взгляд на другую девочку в короткой юбке — с кем не бывает… Но юные чувства легко было раздуть до точки невозврата, и Аля умело вкручивала самые острые слова промеж девичьих ребер:

— Он на нее не просто так посмотрел. Помнишь, на тебя одногруппницы косились? Потому что все знают, что он по девкам ходок.

Врагом Руслан для юной Лизы стал очень быстро. С того момента к «сильному полу» дочь начала относиться еще избирательнее, однако новые принцы не заставили себя долго ждать. Первый нашелся исключительно из мести: звезда уже не потока, но университетского КВН — творческий, обаятельный, инициативный не в пример обидчику. Но очень быстро под чутким руководством Али склонность к искусству превратилась в отсутствие шансов на реализацию и хороший доход, общительность — в ветреность и слабоволие, инициативность — в тупиковый путь по головам. Через несколько месяцев появился второй: чей-то брат, на четыре года старше Лизы, уже почти состоявшийся «продажник», простой по личностному укладу, при работе и какой-никакой квартире. Но и он не угодил привередливой Але: уже в первое знакомство ты вывела все подводные камни на поверхность. Женщина только со вздохами и редкими причитаниями качала головой: «Ну ничего! Мы же есть друг у друга. Как-нибудь переживем».

«Как-нибудь» личная жизнь у Лизы так и не сложилась. Со временем, пресытившись быстротечными романами, она забросила парней, с головой ушла в учебу, а потом и в работу. Аля пристроила выпускницу-дочь бухгалтером в той же фирме, где трудилась сама. Без головокружительных взлетов, но в безопасной близости пролетали годы. Лизе не приходилось сталкиваться с корпоративными конфликтами и борьбой за место, общая среда сблизила ее с матерью еще сильнее — окончательно. Там и брак перестал грезиться: все мужики — козлы, да и незачем, когда «твое тебя всегда найдет». Вот и сорок стукнуло. Наконец унялись самые смелые и оторванные от земли амбиции. Лишь редкие отголоски чужой злобы и наушничества напоминали о себе и тревожили семейное счастье.

— Я, кстати, в выходные помнишь, ездила? — завела как-то разговор, задумавшись, Лиза. 

— Помню, — кивнула Аля, поправляя на носу очки. Безусловное на протяжении многих лет тесное общество Лизы теперь почти не подвергалось нападкам. Но в тревожном тоне дочери мать всегда чуяла беду. 

— Ну, в общем, встреча выпускников была, девчонки позвали… Решила — почему бы и нет. — Лиза вздохнула. — Не знаю теперь. Со мной точно все в порядке, мам? Вот пришла… А такое чувство, будто снова в первом классе оказалась. Все красивые такие. Кто с мужьями, почти все с детьми…

— Конечно! — удивилась Аля. — Ты не слушай, они все что угодно скажут, чтобы хорошенькими казаться. Ты у меня самая лучшая. У тебя семья есть. И отношения у нас вон какие!

Но Лиза только головой качала, усмехалась и вздыхала. Беззлобно, но тоскливо.

— Побольше бы семью… Я уже тоже дочку хочу, мам! И вообще. Галька Самсонова, вон, только из Таиланда вернулась. Мы же с тобой много не тратим, а? Может, тоже куда-нибудь тогда рванем? Найдем вместе себе иностранцев каких! Красивых! Все и упадут.

— Ну в отпуск можно, конечно. И с иностранцем… Попробуем, — уклончиво улыбнулась Аля, потрепав дочь по щеке. — Ты не переживай.

— Ну а что тут сидеть? — воодушевилась Лиза. — Вот вместе и зажжем, как подружки! Не зря столько старались!

Тему о мужьях и детях Лиза с тех пор почти не поднимала. Только один раз, как в детстве, дочь подошла к Але и зачем-то спустя столько лет еще раз спросила: «А как у вас было с папой?» Женщина отмахнулась и ответила пустым: «Как обычно». 

— Подружка!

Мрак шелохнулся и испуганно забился по щелям квартиры под резкий шелест плотных занавесок. В одном углу — под горшок, поблескивающий каплями воды с хлоркой. В другом — под четыре упаковки подгузников. Пластмассовая чашка-непроливайка укатилась под журнальный столик еще ночью и покрылась мусором и пылью у горлышка, ложка и вилка ей в пару — светились яркими боками на солнце. Свежая каша томилась в глубокой тарелке с глупым цветным принтом. Присыпка вздыхала пыльным облачком на подоконнике.

— Ну, ты давай-ка не разговаривай, а лучше еще ложечку?.. — мягко, но вымученно улыбнулась Лиза, поднося к дрожащим, блестящим от натекшей слюны губам ложку. — А потом вместе кино посмотрим, да? Наше любимое.

— Подружка!

Если бы у Али, когда она взяла на руки Лизу впервые, спросили «Чего ты хочешь больше всего на свете?», она бы без раздумий ответила: «Чтобы дочь всегда была со мной». Так и случилось. Инсульт настиг женщину неожиданно в начале шестидесятого лета, когда МЧС предупреждали об аномальной жаре и скачках давления. Скорая ехала больше часа, и спасать мозг от неумолимого кровоизлияния было уже бесполезно, но трепанацию врачи решили провести. Лизе сразу сказали, что мать будет овощем. А на деле Аля стала куклой, которая, как заведенная, повторяла то же проклятое слово:

— Подружка…

Иногда Лизе лезли в голову неприятные мысли, одна за другой тыча в больное место. Руки абстрагированно искали в телефоне номер, который захотел бы говорить. Но вместо какого придется родного голоса самозабвенно вещал только диктор с плоского экрана старенького телевизора: «Берегите себя и своих близких».

Автор - SanyaKaput (https://www.instagram.com/sanyakaput/)


End file.
